Impossible
by Kindred01
Summary: Bilbo is in pain and passes out, Bilbo/Thorin (not sure if it complete...yet)


Bilbo wince and held his sides, as he tried to walk on but something was wrong but he didn't know what, The company's had stopped for the night after the eagles saved them from Azog and the other orcs, at first he thought nothing of it he didn't get hurt much maybe a couple of burns and scraps maybe some bruises, but this pain in him was not normal, he kept himself quiet as they found a mouth of an empty cave to sleep in.

Bofur handed him a bowel of something warm and wet, "You alright?" he asked noticing the pale look on the Hobbit's face

"Ummm yeah fine…I think."

"Running, it's all that running you're not use to it, get some of this down you, you be felling warm and fuzzy if not I'm sure you know who will keep you warm." He winked

"Ha funny." Bilbo smiled before he dropped it looking at the lumps of meat and the odd carrot in the watery juices, he thought maybe he was right he just needs to eat something, so he ate slowly and the warmth seem to be helping

"Burglar are you feeling okay?" came the gruff voice that stopped him in his thoughts he looked up to see Thorin standing there looking at him

"I'm fine Thorin nothing than a good night's sleep." He said, he hoped he could believe his own words

"Bofur is right you look pale." He said and he reached out and touched the side of the Hobbit's face "Your burning up have you got an infected wound? Are you sick?" he asked all at once, wincing at the pain, he stood and felt his food travelling back up "Halfling tell me what is wrong?" moving away from the Dwarf king he turned around and threw up "GANDALF!" Thorin yelled, this got the rest of the Company got up and walked over to where their king was yelling as he now held the shivering Halfling as he cried in pain.

The grey wizard knelt beside them and looked over the small being, he notices how he is holding of his stomach, Gandalf moved his hand's away and touches Bilbo's stomach and the Halfling eye's snapped open and he let out a painful screamed, very thing was quiet the only noise was the crackling of the fire "I have to call for Elves, I can't help him." He said

"What?" Thorin yelled, he looked at the wizard with hate

"There isn't anything I can do for him here; they will be able to help." He stood up and looked at where they were "There is a hidden Elf house somewhere near here."

Gandalf took them to another Elves home that as hidden within the trees, "Gandalf the grey it's been a while, what brings you here by these parts." A young Elf woman said, her hair like you would expect any Elf, long and flowing like rivers but where her hair should have been blonde it was fiery red, the wizard walked up to her, she could see the look of worry and fear on his face, he bowed a little and then moved side to show the Dwarf king holding the unconscious Hobbit

"Our friend is hurt, I have my theories about what is wrong, we need your help Merain." He said, touching his shoulder she moved to close to Thorin and knelt down, he black up and looked at her right in the eyes,

"Let me help please." She smiled softly, he nodded to her and she reached out and touches the fever skin of the Hobbit "Has he ate anything abnormal for a hobbit?" she asked

"Just normal things." The wizard said "Tho he is use to more than three meals day." The Dwarves look at the wizard at this news

"I see you all been in a fight." She said, looking from the hobbit to others

"Orcs, we we're attacked by orcs." Kili said, she stood again

"Follow me; I will see what we can do for him." She leading Thorin down the hall.

Merain finished her work along with the other two Elves, she nodded to them and they left the room, she saw the blue eyes of the Hobbit open, she smiled and kissed the top of the Bilbo's head and whispered to him to sleep, leaving the room where she found the Dwarves and Gandalf sat outside the room, they stood in a flash, she directed her eyes to Thorin "Your Hobbit will be well enough soon, he needs rest, he had a fall back in the caves, he forgot about it with everything that has happen, it caused more problems to his health especially someone in his condition." She said looking back up

"Condition? What condition." Thorin said, Merain smiled softly

"It seems your theory was right Gandalf, I shall leave you to explain while I find rooms and set out food for you and your friends." She started to walk away leaving the group shocked

"What was she talking about, you never side he had a condition?" Thorin looking at his wizard friend

"Our Hobbit's condition did happen until the king of the Dwarves lay with him." The wizard said, smiling at Thorin

"What are you saying that he's is pregnant?"

"That is what we are saying."

"He is a he…right?" Kili asked

"He is but he's a Hobbit they have the ability if needs rises and it seemed it rises." The wizard shrugged

"A child." The word ended up being repeated through the rest of the company,

"He will need your help now." Thorin looked up at his wizard friend before walking into the room and looked back at the others

"Go rest up." He told them before closing the door.

He walked in to the room and looked at the Halfling on the bed, he took his armour off and sat on the bed running his fingers thought Bilbo's curly hair, the Hobbit stir his eyes open and looked up to see Thorin looking down at him "Did she say what's wrong?" he asked, Thorin nodded and rested his hand on his stomach, making Bilbo wince a little

"You never said Hobbit's man could get pregnant?" he said, Bilbo frowned

"Why would I, I know I can't as a child I got a bad infection I was told I would never be able to, so why would I say." He said as he kept frowning

"Bilbo Baggins you are with child my child, this is what Gandalf and Merain have said how can two beings be wrong?" he said, the Hobbit's eyes widen and shook his head

"No it can't it can't!" he said as he started struggle

"Bilbo, Bilbo calm down please." He tell him holding him down, after a while they just laid there, Thorin held his Halfling as he cried

"W…What about your home?" he asked, the dwarf closed his eyes

"We will think of something."


End file.
